


Kneel

by starlightened



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Begging, Cunnilingus, Edgeplay, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sub!Ignis, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightened/pseuds/starlightened
Summary: “Iggy,” you grinned, lips just grazing his. He could feel the flutter of your eyelashes on his cheekbones, the ticklish sensation enough to make his pulse race. “Can we play tonight?”Ignis could feel his body responding immediately to your teasing question. His hands slid down the skirt of your dress to your ass, and he squeezed a handful before pulling away enough to meet your gaze. Pupils blown and heart pounding, he grinned.“But of course.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because we all need a sub!Ignis.
> 
> Follow my FFXV writing blog, nifwrites.tumblr.com! :)

Ignis had barely passed the threshold of his apartment before you were on him. You grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket and tugged him inside before claiming his mouth in a searing kiss. He dropped his briefcase in surprise as you pushed him against the wall, kicking the door shut with your foot.

“Darling,” he breathed, reluctantly pulling away once his lungs seared, taking in deep gulps of oxygen. “Not to sound ungrateful for your presence, but what are you doing here? I thought you were going to be visiting your parents for the weekend.”

You pressed against him, your fingers digging into his sides and dragging down to his belt line. “I can’t surprise my boyfriend?” you purred, your lips trailing along his sharp jawline. “I missed you too much, Iggy. I haven’t seen you in weeks. I told my parents that something came up.”

Ignis sighed contentedly as you bit gently at the spot just beneath his ear, your warm breath tickling his skin and making the tiny hairs on his arms stand on end. 

“Well, my love,” he smiled, his hands resting on your hips. “I’m glad you’re here. I’ve missed you too, more than words can describe.”

You pulled him in for a kiss, and he ran his hands along your back to hold you tight to his frame. His tongue met yours in a slow, languid dance as you savoured the taste of him, drinking him in like you’d been wandering the desert and had just found a lush oasis.

When you pulled back, your fingers danced up his chest to fiddle with his tie.

“Iggy,” you grinned, lips just grazing his. He could feel the flutter of your eyelashes on his cheekbones, the ticklish sensation enough to make his pulse race. “Can we play tonight?”

Ignis could feel his body responding immediately to your teasing question. His hands slid down the skirt of your dress to your ass, and he squeezed a handful before pulling away enough to meet your gaze. Pupils blown and heart pounding, he grinned.

“But of course.”

You grinned and tugged on his tie, pulling him in the direction of the bedroom. You were smaller than him, shorter by a decent amount, so you practically had to tiptoe your way backwards until you felt the edge of the mattress against the back of your knees.

You brought Ignis down for a kiss, your hand snaking up to tug at the tawny hair at the base of his neck. You pulled away, and whispered breathily into his ear.

“Kneel.”

Ignis smirked at you, his eyes aflame with excitement. He watched as you bit your lip, lowering himself to his knees. You sat back onto the bed, with Ignis a few feet away from you, seated on his haunches. You lifted your hips slightly, looping your thumbs along the waistband of your panties underneath your dress, and slid them down your thighs until they were a discarded lump of fabric on the ground.

You raised the skirt up to your hips and you heard Ignis gulp as he caught the full view of your glistening sex. You saw him shift, as if he wanted to claim you right then and there, but that wasn’t the game. He had to follow the rules.

You lifted your leg and placed your foot on his shoulder, keeping him back and angling your hips so he could see all of you.

“Be good, Iggy,” you reminded, maintaining eye contact with him as you slid your fingers down to part your folds. You ran them up and down along your slit, wetting them before dipping into yourself, pumping slowly as he watched you.

You let out a breathy moan, more of a teasing one that anything else. You knew that your sounds always got Ignis going, always made him want to claim you even more. You could see his arousal straining his pants, his knuckles white from gripping his hands into fists. 

Your fingers came up to tease your clit before sinking back down into your heat. “Do you want to touch me, baby?”

“Yes,” he immediately responded. “More than anything.”

You sped up the movement of your fingers, curling them against the rough patch of skin at the frontal wall. “Tell me what you want to do to me.”

“I want to ravage you,” he responded, coming out almost as a growl. “I want to pin you down to the bed, kitten. I want to make up for all the lost time, to have to over and over until you’re unable to speak, unable to move.”

The leg you’d propped up against his shoulder started to quiver as you neared your release. You kept your eyes on his as long as you could before it all became too much. You threw your head back and keened, bringing yourself to orgasm as Ignis watched, his chest heaving as he felt himself getting even harder.

Once you’d come down, you brought your leg down and slipped your fingers out of your core. You leaned forward and slipped your fingers into Ignis’ mouth, who sucked on them greedily. You yelped as he bit you slightly, unable to hide his cheeky grin as you pulled your fingers away.

“Come on, Iggy,” you grabbed his tie and hauled him up. “You’re overdressed.”

It took no time at all to get Ignis completely naked. He was eager and you could tell—it had been weeks since you were last together, and as much as you wanted to let him take you over and over, you knew that you wanted to draw this out longer. Tonight was about teasing, about making him beg. You loved it when he begged.

You pushed Ignis down onto the bed so that he was flat on his back. You slipped his glasses off and placed them aside for safekeeping before slipping off the bed and shuffling over to where Ignis kept his stash of toys.

You returned to his side with some sections of rope. You bound his wrists to either side of the headboard, taking in a second to admire his wing span and the way his biceps strained as he tugged experimentally to test the knots. You did the same for his feet, anchoring his ankles to the bed posts so he was completely unable to move.

You leaned over him, stroking his cheek with your thumb. “Is this okay?”

Ignis felt his heart flutter. No matter how many times the two of you played this game, your concern over his safety and his comfort never ceased to amaze him. If he could reach out and touch you, he would have. Instead, he turned his face to press a kiss to your palm.

“I’m perfect, darling. No need to worry about me.”

“You know the safe word if it becomes too much?”

Ignis nodded. “Stasis. Yes.”

You dipped down to kiss him, lingering a moment longer before Ignis felt something slide down his length. When you moved away, he looked down to see you sliding a silicone cock ring down his length, one of the ribbed ones that you had gotten him for his birthday a few months prior. He hadn’t had a chance to use it yet, and a thrill of excitement ran through him as you worked it down to his base.

The gentle squeeze against his cock had him exhaling a shaky breath. And then the sight of you slowly unzipping your dress nearly had him undone.

You weren’t wearing a bra and left the dress discarded on the floor. You crawled onto the bed, straddling Ignis’ waist. You bent down to kiss his neck, pulling bruises along the sensitive skin as you worked down to his collarbone, his chest, and then bit down on his sensitive nipple.

Ignis grunted, the ropes straining as his hands twitched against them. You ran your tongue along his chest until you reached his other nipple, lavishing it in attention as well. You worried the small nub between your teeth and couldn’t help but smile as he hissed, his eyes shut and his head tossed back against the pillows. 

You ran your nails down his torso, feeling his breath hitch as you mapped the ridges of his lean muscle over and over.

“Darling,” he gasped. 

“What’s the matter, Iggy?” you asked innocently, moving down along his body so that you were situated between his legs. You took his balls in your hand and tugged on them, massaging them in your palm as your name fell from his lips. “Is there something you’d like for me to do?”

He let out an incredulous laugh. “My pet, I know better than to command you to do anything on a regular day. That has not changed, especially now that I am at your complete mercy.”

Your hand wrapped around his cock and pumped slowly, chuckling at his words. “You’ve always been so clever, Ignis.”

Whatever he was about to say dissipated into a moan when you closed your mouth on his cock. You splayed a hand on his lower stomach to keep him from bucking up into you, and used the other hand to drag and pump his shaft while your tongue worked his sensitive head.

You could feel that he was close, and so you backed off. You let a string of saliva from your tongue bead along his head, mixing with his pre-come. You used it to lubricate him even more, slowing down your movements until you could see him starting to relax.

He tensed again when you sped up your hand, changing up the tightness of your grip until his knees started to strain against the ropes.

You backed off again.

“Darling,” he moaned, his hands gripping at the ropes to hold onto something—anything. 

“Yes, my love?” you batted your eyelashes at him with a sneaky smirk.

“Please,” he gasped as your tongue ran along the underside of his length. “Please…”

You ignored him, bringing your movements almost to a halt. Ignis’ head fell against the pillows and he exhaled hard through his nose, trying to still his heart that was pummelling in his chest.

Just when he thought he’d regained control, you swirled your tongue along the head of his cock and took him deep. He groaned out a tortured cry as he slid down your throat, your lips meeting the silicone ring at the base of his girth.

You looked up at him from the space between his legs. His cheeks were dusted with pink, as was his neck and chest. His breaths were short, and he gazed at you with those intense sea foam eyes. They pleaded with you, begged you silently to let him come.

You winked at him and pulled out, and he growled. Denied again, his cock twitched as it was met with the cool air of the room. Ignis had always prided himself in his ability to control his emotions, but you alone had the ability to make him feral.

Ignis couldn’t concentrate. His mind was swimming, a haze of pleasure seeped into his brain as you edged him again and again. He was so close, and you knew exactly how to bring him right to the precipice before yanking him away again. His toes curled, his knees jerked, but every time he felt release coming near, your touch disappeared.

“My love,” he begged, unable to keep the desperation from his voice. “Please, my sweet. I need you.”

You slid up along the length of his body, pressing kisses along his ribs, his chest, his neck, and then his lips. “You want something from me, baby?”

“Please,” he implored. “I crave your touch. Please, my darling, I need to be inside of you.”

You kissed him again, your tongue slipping past his lips to stroke his. “I love it when you beg,” you teased, nipping at his lower lip.

He was about to protest again when you took his cock in your hands and lowered yourself down on him. You were already soaking wet, the sound of his voice alone enough to have you ready enough to take him in. You seated yourself to the hilt, taking a second to adjust to the fullness of his girth stretching you wide, your walls shifting to allow all of him inside of you.

You didn’t want slow. You’d waited too long to be with him, too many weeks of your own hand pretending it was his. Your fingers were never long enough, never nimble enough, and you missed the sound of his voice, rough with lust when he took you.

Fuck slow.

You rode him hard. Your nails dug into Ignis’ chest as you slammed down on his cock over and over, the heat seeping from his skin and melting into yours. He was so hard and so hot inside of you that it made you dizzy, and you leaned down to rest your face in the crook of his neck as you fucked him to oblivion.

Ignis’ pulse thrummed under your lips. You bit down on his neck, hard, and his back arched off the bed as he let out a thunderous moan. He bucked his hips up to meet you thrust for thrust as best as he could, and your cries of pleasure mixed with his and filled the room until there was nothing left but the raw, carnal sound of a good, rough fucking.

It wasn’t long until Ignis’ hips started to stutter. You felt it coming, so you pressed a kiss to his lips before sliding off of him. You pulled the cock ring off and tossed it aside before taking him deep into your mouth again. He bucked as you hollowed out your cheeks, and came harder than he’d ever done before, his length twitching against your tongue.

You swallowed all he had to give as it shot into your mouth, and licked him clean like you’d never tasted anything more divine. Ignis could still feel electricity buzzing under his skin, and he tugged on the ropes, a silent plea for freedom. 

You came over and untied his legs first, massaging at his ankles to get the blood flow back into his feet. You did the same to his wrists, pressing kisses to the reddened skin as you undid the knots. But as you undid the final fastening, Ignis grabbed you by the waist and pushed you onto your back.

“Don’t think that it didn’t escape my notice that you did not come, kitten,” he purred, hauling your legs over his shoulders as he lowered his lips to your dripping heat. “We’ll have to remedy that, won’t we?”

Your hands flew up to tangle in his hair as he descended upon you, devouring you like a man starved. His fingers dug into your thighs hard enough to bruise as he lapped at your core, relishing the mewls and whines of pleasure escaping your lips above him.

“Iggy,” you sobbed, tugging harder on his hair. “Please—”

He knew what you wanted and he was all too willing to oblige. He moved one of his hands from your thigh and slipped three of his fingers into your core, curling them towards him and pumping hard as his mouth closed on your clit.

You screamed as the wet sound of his fingers fucking you filled your ears, the sharp edge of pleasure cutting through your entire being. It didn’t take long for you to become a quaking mess, keening loudly as his name echoed off the bedroom walls. He kept going through your orgasm, the waves washing over you again and again. He didn't stop until you had to push him away, weak hands batting at his arms until he finally let you go.

Ignis crawled up your body and kissed you, hard, and you could taste yourself on his tongue. You curled your leg around his waist, too tired and worn out to go again, but needing the warmth of his body against yours.

“Mmm,” you smiled, running your fingers along his scalp, loving how stray strands of hair fell into his face. “That was fun.”

He gazed down at you for a second, seeming to soak in your easy smile, the pink tinge of your cheeks. You felt yourself getting self-conscious under his beautiful eyes.

You bit your lip. “What?”

“I missed you,” he replied, easing your lip from your teeth with his thumb. “I’m sorry that I haven’t been around as much as I’d like. You know that there is nowhere else I’d rather be than at your side.”

“I know,” you told him, stroking his hair comfortingly. “I don’t blame you for anything, Ignis. You know that, right? I love you, and I love the time we get to spend together.”

He leaned down to kiss your cheek. “I don’t know where I found someone as wonderful and patient as you.”

“Me? Patient?” you chuckled. “Iggy, I practically pounced on you the second you came into your apartment. Do I seem like a patient woman to you?”

“Well,” he conceded. “At the very least, you certainly displayed a great deal of patience when it came to denying me of my pleasure.”

You grinned, wide and cheeky. “That’s different,” you retorted. “I like seeing you squirm.”

“I assure you,” Ignis rumbled, his hands sliding up your sides and making you shiver. “Next time, once it is my turn, I will be sure to return the favour.”


End file.
